Oblivious
by Jack.Frost.Rocks
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot about Phineas and Isabella's obliviousness


**I just threw this together really quickly and it literally took me 25 minutes. I was just in a Phinbella mood! :) Also, this is when Phineas is just noticing he has feelings for Isabella so everyone's still the same age as they are in the show. Anyway I don't own any of the characters, Disney does so yeah... on with the one-shot! **

**(Isabella's point of view)**

Isabella had just finished getting ready for the ball Phineas, Ferb, and Candace had planned out for their parents for their anniversary. Linda, of course, thought that Lawrence had planned out the party. And Candace was too busy primping up and making everything perfect to try to bust her brothers. Isabella sighed happily, with everything going so smoothly she was sure Phineas would finally notice her. After all, her mom said she looked beautiful in her new dress. Though Isabella wasn't so sure but she trusted her mom. The dress was ice blue and cut-off a bit above her mid thigh. The top part was heart shaped and pushed her breasts up a little bit making them look bigger than before. Gretchen had picked out the dress, and much to Isabella's dismay her mom made her wear it. Both of them claimed that 'it was the most magnificent dress they had ever seen'. Isabella sighed again though not from happiness. It's not that she didn't like Gretchen's taste it's just she thought that it was a bit slutty since it hugged every part of of her body.

"Oh mija you look gorgeous!" Her mother exclaimed for the fourth time already.

Isabella smiled, "You've already said that like a million times." She turned to look back at the mirror making sure her make up was in check and her hair was in place.

"I know honey but I'm sure you will get Phineas's attention wearing that! My little girl is growing up."

"Mom!" Isabella felt her face get hot. She waved her arms around gesturing she had got the wrong idea. "We're just friends." She lied through her teeth.

Isabella expected her mom to argue back but she just laughed. "Okay mija whatever you say! Well get along now I don't want you to miss all the fun!"

Isabella waved back to her mom after the ran out the door in her fancy blue sandals. She took a deep breath before opening the gate to Phineas and Ferb's backyard. Okay Isabella you got this. This is your moment, I'm sure Phineas will at least say you look pretty in your outfit. And with that she opened the gate and stepped into the yard.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?"

"Hey Isabella! We were just-" He cut off when he turned to look at her. His eyes suddenly became double their size as he looked her up and down. His jaw went slack and Isabella suddenly felt very self-conscious under his gaze.

"What? Is it too much? Oh god, I knew this dress was a bad idea." She said blushing.

"No. You look fine Isabella!" Phineas shook his head indicating she had misunderstood. "You just look different. In a good way of course!"

Isabella nodded thinking he was going to continue and say she was pretty. But all he said was, "Ferb, I think I'm hungry." Ferb smacked his hand to his forehead, so did Buford and Baljeet. Isabella glanced at the three of them, just realizing they were there.

"Isabella shows up in a pretty dress and all you say is you're hungry? Besides, we just taste tested a bunch of desserts for the ball. How could you be hungry after that?" Baljeet inquires staring at him incredulously. Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford knew about her crush on Phineas, in fact she was pretty sure everyone did but Phineas. She figured they were trying to get Phineas to say she was pretty but she would rather he say it because he believed it not because of peer pressure.

"I don't know," Phineas started to explain, "it's just when Isabella showed up I noticed my stomach felt funny so I assumed I was hungry."

Everyone but Phineas and Isabella slapped their hands to their forehead for the second time. Though Isabella had know idea why.

"You notice your stomach feels funny the moment girly shows up and you assume you're hungry? And here I thought you were smart." Buford smirked.

"What?" Phineas questioned.

"Yea, I'd also like to know what you guys are talking about." Isabella piped up.

For the third time in the last 5 minutes Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford slapped their hand to their forehead.

"What is wrong with you two?" Baljeet made crazy hand gestures as though it were obvious. "Both of you are oblivious!" He threw his arms up in frustration.

**I know it was short but I thought it was cute. :) Remember to review!**


End file.
